User blog:Andre5913/The Levels of Trolling and how fun/annoying it gets
What is a troll in League of Legends?. If you google it one of the first answers you will get is ( from one of the official LoL forums) "In this game it means doing anything even the slightest bit out of the "ordinary" " .There were also other answers, but I think this is the one that fits the most. ALL forms of trolling may cause teamates to rage and flame. Not actually/Unintencional/It should work in this scenario trolling As the title refers this is when you just did something very, very slightly out of the ordinary, and it is due to lack of knowledge or an especific tactic. For example rushing a , a newbie may see WOA A ******* OF AP MUST GET FIRST, they may not realize they are wasting the passive, one of its components is hard to build without kills , not to mention that early on the laning phase mages are more about their spell bases rather than ratios and they are better off getting items that become dual things and have easy build paths such as a or a , rather than straight destruction. It also refers to building items somewhat wierd early, but is part of a tactic, for example I once saw a post here on the wiki about a guy who rushed a , I can't rebember why it was done, but iit worked doe to a particular condition. This level of "trolling" brings no especific fun to the player doing it and may cause lesser anger on teammates. Not annoying and not a reason to flame. Unusual Build trolling This refers to champions with secondary roles in a team but are not (very) communly used/seen. In most of cases they are fully viable if played by the right person, this includes : AP*( , , , , ), bruiser/fighter , support (support for real, not those " I'll simply not take farm after that im mage") and many, many other things. It catches people by surprice in champ selec, and may be viewed badly even in normal and EVEN IN ARAM games. This level of trolling brings a signicant amount of fun to the player as they know that what they are doing is unsual and we all know that doing unsual things and seeing it work greatly makes everyone (enemies included) go nuts. I do this A LOT and in normal games people is like "lol do it" or "yeah I've seen it, it works" or WTF X DOING WAT, in ranked the angry reaction is far worse but once you get it working everyone is like lol wut. Trolling. This is wat we fear, real trolls, dis people want to make your day or game worse and they take great satisfaction in doing it, laughing as they read your angry ( and 222.3333....% justifed) reaction. They do it by 2 ways: Dieing, feeding madly, giving enemy information about allies locations, among other despicable actions or building extremly unorthodox things like AP* or things as mad as that. Hell I've even used AP Magic. Pen with a pre made team just for the luls and dawn it worked. But those other things, those are terrifing, the problem is when '' the person "trolling" has no intension but to annoy,'' winning is not necesary for them as they know what they are doing and how will it result. Flamming is 100% useless as trolls will actually enjoy it. Careful with messing with a troll if several premade trolls are present as they will likely team up and counter report you if you say you are going to. Simply try to do your best and silently report them. Im not going to lie. I've done it like two or three times at best. I had a bad day and decided to go nuts for the lulz, and heck is was satisfying as hell. I then felt bad as I had ruined someone's else day and I haven't done it for a long while. You may refresh youself but at the expense of messing up someone. Category:Blog posts